


A Place Just Perfect For Me

by SilverK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Female Naruto, Multi, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Won't add too many tags to spoil the story, add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverK/pseuds/SilverK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of seven a boy named Naruto Uzumaki dissapeared. No one knows what happened to him and frankly not many cared. Nine years later, Team 7 dissapear too, the same day Naruto did. Coincidence?</p>
<p>First fic. Might be terrible. Just warning you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So first fic. This is exciting :3. Like I said in the summary it might be terrible so brace yourselves. I got butterflies now.

I can't take it anymore.

  
The eyes stare down at me, silently saying "Go away, we hate you."

  
I can't take the mouths that move to make the word and the voices that pronounce the word, "Monster."

  
The hands and feet that push and kick me down, that leave throbbing marks that ache. Those hands that have now tied my own swollen ones with a tight and steel like wire, my battered feet too.

  
They're dragging me down to a dark place, I don't like dark places, there's always something hiding there, waiting to pounce.

  
I can't see anything but I can feel their judging eyes on me, it makes my skin crawl.

  
"Why did we bring this thing down here again?" A male voice.

  
"We're going to harness this demon's power for ourselves idiot," Another male voice. "It will help us in the future. We went over this four times already."

  
"Well then," another voice spoke dripping with excitement, "Shall we begin?"

 

"Fine, but make it quick and as quiet as you can." This voice was sterner, much sterner than the others, he must be the boss.

  
"Awww," the excited voice again. "But down here no one can hear us, let us have some fun."

  
I couldn't hear the boss's reply but I did hear fading footsteps and a small thud. The boss had left.

  
Everyone left in the room started moving around and making all sorts of noises. There was shuffling, rustling, clanking, squeaking and something rolling.

  
Something was going on and I didn't like it.

  
Everything was silent for just one moment until I felt something pierce my chest. It hurt! It kept on pushing through until it had pierced my back. With tears running down my face I screamed.

  
It's taken out and the pain lessens a little but the reprieve is short lived.  
They focus on another spot on my chest and push it through the flesh.  
The kidnappers repeat this several times and I can hear their satisfied laughter underneath my suffering screams.

  
Make it stop.

  
Make it stop!

MAKE IT STOP!

  
...

  
I think I just heard something snap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooah! 142 hits!? What. The. Fuck? I was not expecting that. Wow. Ok, me in utterly amazed mode. So here's the first official chapter, it's longer than the prologue so that's good. Ocs introduced, don't hate me for giving them plain names. Butterflies go away.

I sat up gasping, trying to catch my breath. Of course it was only a dream, I had left that world long ago. I released a relieved sigh.

"NARUTO!" and there's my alarm.

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP NOW OR I'LL EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!" or in other words "It's morning, we have school and I made you breakfast because I love you."

Since she made breakfast that must mean it’s Monday, the worst day of the week.

I groggily get up to get dressed into my school uniform, a white short sleeved button up with a green plaid skirt. The matching tie wasn't necessary but I put it on anyway. I turn to look in the mirror.

I looked terrible obviously, I was still a boy. I quickly perform the hand signs for the sexy jutsu and *poof* I'm a girl. Long blonde hair pulled into two ponytails instead of short, spikey hair that seemed untameable. Large cerulean eyes, now slightly curved with longer lashes, not much different there. A round, soft face replace the hard features I had acquired. I head downstairs to get my breakfast.

Already at the table with a plate piled with bacon and eggs is my sister, Ivory. Well, I see her as a sister. My own plate sits at the opposite end.

"Morning." I greet her.

"About time!" She says as she stuffs more food into her mouth. And I'm told I'm a pig.

As I eat I can't help but remember the day I first met Ivory.

*flashback*

_I finally collapsed in an alleyway at the opposite end of the village, sweaty, panting and absolutely exhausted. It was quite late so I should be safe from the adults and their nasty comments._

_I heard footsteps approaching me. I jumped up to run away but my knees were too weak so I landed back on my butt. I shut my eyes tight and was shaking as I heard them stop just a few inches from me._

_"Are you alright?" A gentle voice asked me. I opened my eyes slightly to see a little girl about my age staring at me with bright silver eyes filled with worry. Her platinum hair shone from the lamp post's light at the alley's entrance._

_"You shouldn't talk to me," I said. "If your parents find you with me you'll get in trouble."_

_She tilted her head. "Why would I get in trouble?"_

_"Because I'm a monster." I didn't want her to hate me too but I didn't want her to get scolded._

_She smiled. "Good thing I don't have any and anyway, you don't look like a monster," she walked the last few steps up to me and grabbed my hand, causing me to jump, "you don't feel like a monster," she leaned in and sniffed, "and you definitely don't smell like a monster, but heck this alley does!" She held her nose and made gagging noises with that last part._

_It made me smile a little, my first real smile. Not even the Sandaime made the effort to make me smile. She beamed at me and pulled me out of the alley right under the lamp post._

_"My name's Ivory, tell me yours."_

_"Why do you want to know?" Most people would rather forget that I even exist._

_"We're friends now so we need to know each other's names, now tell me."_

_"I'm Naruto."_

_She smiled at me again and this time it was met with a wide smile of my own._

*flashback end*

"Put your make up on, we gotta go soon or we'll never make it before the bell."

"Yeah, yeah."

We finish eating and while she cleans up I go to the bathroom to get the foundation to cover up my whisker-like birthmarks. We live in a different world now, much different than our old one. Here no one knows what or who I am, chakra is a religious term for 'spiritual energy' and ninjas are only found in books and movies. When we first came here we found that Japan was almost identical to our home world, the language, clothing, beliefs, hierarchy and buildings were very smilar. That was very convenient for us, it helped us with forming our story.

To anyone who asks we are step-sisters, my mum married Ivory's dad when we were six. My dad died in a car crash and her mum died of cancer. Our parents who are alive are both Japanese while the ones that died were foreigners. We inherited our dead parent’s likenesses and decided to move here so that we could see the world a bit. They constantly work so they are barely ever seen.

What was really strange was we still had our chakra and we could immediately understand the English-language. We didn't find out the reason for that until a month after our arrival.

Turns out I really am a monster. I'm a jinchuuriki, a host for a demon. In my case, the kyuubi or Kurama

Apparently all tailed beasts have the ability to open up holes that lead to different dimensions and he can understand any language, as long as he's come across it at least once. The chakra dilemma though was quite simple, "Once you have it you can't get rid of it, like an annoying human."

We thought it was some sort of jutsu I had accidentally come up with. Ivory was able to understand because she gained a bit of his chakra when we jumped through the hole. She firmly ingrained the language into her brain.

We were able to avoid government issues with Ivory's jutsu. She can implant chakra into her voice or ink and, depending on how much, she can convince people or make their heart stop. It's really cool but it doesn't work on me unless she brings ramen into it. She can make homemade ramen which is a huge relief for me since there aren't any stores that sell it.

Of course we weren't stupid, before we left we snuck into the hokage's office and took some scrolls. It was surprisingly easy, it was like they were expecting us and saying "Go ahead, take as many as you need."

We were hoping for some secret jutsus we could use for protection. We were lucky, we got a secret kage bunshin scroll and some scrolls that investigated the Byakugan and Sharingan. We also got some fire jutsus that Ivory could use and some wind ones that I could use. Those wind ones weren't Konoha's though, they didn't have the Leaf Village symbol. We didn't really pay attention to it, scrolls were scrolls no matter who or what they once belonged to.

Now here we are after nearly a decade in Perth, Australia, in our two storey house with insurance, good income and a demon as a friend. All in all, we like our life here in this slightly more forgiving world.

I finish up with the foundation and head towards the door to put on my trainers. Just as I finish lacing them up Ivory comes and hands me my bag.

"Come on, we have English first period today."

"No!" That is the hardest subject ever, I'm just barely getting Cs. "We cannot start the week with the worst subject ever."

"Don't worry, Charlie and Simon can help you."

Charlie and Simon are the only people who know about us, they've sworn to secrecy and pinkie promised to never tell, no matter how dire things get.

We head out the door and start walking to school.

 

01

 

"When is Kakashi sensei going to get here?" Sakura was annoyed and rightfully so, we had a mission and Kakashi was still missing.

"Maybe he is reading porn?" Sai suggested.

"The thing is Sai, you might be right." Sakura sighed.

We were all recently upgraded to jounin so this would be our first mission together as jounin, we are to escort a prince back to his palace. He is supposedly extremely wealthy like the king of Crescent Island. I can understand why he requested us, an Uchiha with an extremely powerful Sharingan, a skilled medic nin trained by Lady Tsunade herself, the Copy Ninja and a former Root agent.

We only found out about Root three months ago, Sai was put on Team 7 to monitor me. Danzo is dead now so Sai was brought down to jounin and to be honest we've grown fond of the socially awkward idiot. Imagine that, nothing's impossible I guess.

"Yo," Kakashi finally shunshinned behind Sakura.

"You're late!" she points at him.

"Maa, but Sakura there was this kitten tha-"

"Yeah right! Let's just go now!" she turns and walks towards the gates.

"Come on Sasuke-kun," Sai smiles at me. "We can't be left behind."

"Don't call me that." I hate it when he calls me that, makes me want to punch his face in.

"What happened to the adorable little genin that hung onto every word I said?"

"Sensei," Sai says. "I was never a genin."

Kakashi then collapses and starts sobbing.

Good work Sai, you just broke Sensei.

 

01

 

"I liked that mission, I should've become jounin ages ago." Sakura enjoyed our mission very much. We only finished it thirty seconds ago and she's already talking.

"But Sakura," Sai begins. "All you did was sit in the carriage with him and eat all those fancy meals."

"Again, I liked that mission very much." She was always like this, developing new crushes on 'hot' guys she had just met. She had a crush on me once, good thing she got over it four years ago.

Over the years I've grown attached to these people, I was going to just abandon these people once they had no more to teach me. I'm going against what my brother told me nine years ago. These people have convinced me that they will help me when I decide to go after my brother or Orochimaru whichever I feel needs to pay first.

Orochimaru is a massive paedophile and I had the pleasure of running into one of his lairs by accident and coming across a sea of abused children. He tried to do the same to me so he is on my list of people who need to die.

We set up camp in a forest, it isn't close to Konoha but we prefer this to travelling in the cold night air. Sakura has first watch so I quickly set up my tent and go to sleep.

 

01

 

"We're here!" I always hate walking to school. "I swear that takes forever!"

"It only takes ten minutes, idiot." Ivory rolls her eyes at me.

I pout at her as we go through the front gates. Of course all the boys turn to stare at me. I'm using the sexy jutsu so I'm irresistible to them even if I've toned it down a lot. I've always wondered what would happen if I were to perform the jutsu at the normal level, they'd probably rape me because these boys have no sense of restraint, except Simon.

We walk into our English classroom and sit at our seats at the back. Charlie and Simon walk in a few minutes later and make their way towards us.

Charlie is quite short, like me, with a pasty complexion because she's always staying up late doing god knows what on her computer. Chocolate brown, middle length hair let loose with her fringe covering most of her forehead but doesn't cover her dark green eyes.

Simon is tall and geeky but he's more cute geeky than geeky geeky. He's got black glasses that hides his hazel eyes with black hair covering a bit of the frames. He also had a little beauty mark on the right side of his chin. Cute geek.

"Hello Cute Geek and Internet addict." Yes we call them that.

"Morning Blondie and Ramen’s Wife." This is pretty much how we say hello.

They found out about us three years ago. They thought it would be a great surprise if they threw me a party for my birthday. We weren't expecting that so when we came home I was shocked out of my jutsu and Ivory set the couch on fire. We told them our little secret and things were a bit rocky at first but we eventually got back to being normal with each other. They are completely fine with me being a guy, Charlie is obsessed with my 'handsome form' and Simon's just glad to have another guy in the group.

"Help me with English?" I use my puppy eyes on them, no one can resist the puppy eyes, obey me.

"Ok!" Charlie is probably the best to ask since she's been getting As in English since she started school.

She shows me what we were working on last week and starts explaining it to me. The bell goes after another ten minutes and class starts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 complete and I'm still nervous, is that weird? Probably not.  
> Please comment so I can gain some self-confidence


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second official chapter complete. I've been sick as a dog and I blame it all on my friends. There's been a virus going around and may I just say I hate it, I'm the last of my group of friends to get it so I'm going to be the last one to be cured. Uggggghhh

I swear I am about to die. We just finished fourth period and we were now having lunch at our bench at the top of the school. It’s very secluded since most people are in the cafeteria. It’s also because there’s some rumour about a psychotic kid’s victim’s ghost. Spooky.

_May I just say I absolutely hate Mondays?_

**_Well I hate Wednesdays and I don’t complain, now do I?_ **

_Shut it, stupid old demon. I’m trying to rant here without people criticizing me_.

**_I don’t count as people since I’m a demon._ **

_Stop it please._

**_Fine but I was arguing because you think too loudly, you woke me from some very comfortable slumber._ **

_How do you think too loudly?_

**_…_ **

_Great, you’re asleep. Now what was I thinking about again?_

I couldn’t remember so I mentally shrugged and continued eating my lunch, which was ramen.

“You know you shouldn’t talk to Kurama while we’re at school. Your eyes go red when you do. I also need to stop making you ramen, you eat like a pig with that stuff.”

I looked at Ivory who was calmly eating her sandwich. I couldn’t blame her for being cautious, she was like this at school. She only ever let her guard down back home because we had special protection barriers set up, she prefers if I talk to Kurama when we’re home. But what was that about ramen?

“I know. I’m sorry and I’ll never give up ramen! Who needs dignity when you have ramen?” I didn’t like making her worry, I know she cares for me but I always feel guilty whenever I do something that upsets her. We are family after all, the only family we’ve ever known, but no one takes away my ramen. Never.

“Awwww,” I looked next to Ivory where Charlie was sitting poking at her salad her mum packed her. “I honestly think Naru looks kinda awesome, he reminds me of this anime character I saw on TV once. Plus it just looks badass. He’d make a great dom.”

“Charlie,” Simon warned.

Charlie has this little obsession with my sexuality and non-existent love life. She’s one of those yaoi fans, she showed me her favourite yaoi anime and I have sworn to never watch it again, it’s too good to be healthy. She constantly fantasises about me and Simon together, I don’t really mind, it’s her mind so she can think whatever she wants and picture whatever dirty picture she wants.

“C’mon, Simon. Embrace the Gay!”

“Not in a billion years.”

“Fine,” she turns to me grinning. “So Naruto, anyone catch your eye?”

What did I tell you?

“No, most of the guys here are complete dicks and they treat me like some whore they can pick up off the street.”

“Guys do mature slowly. Which makes me wonder why you’re,” she points at me, “so much more mature than some of the other girls, despite being a guy?”

“I have no clue. Maybe it’s because I have experience as both a boy and a girl?”

“How does that work?”

“The jutsu I use,” I refuse to give her the real name of the jutsu, “transforms my male parts into female ones so technically I am a girl right now. It’s also why my voice is higher than my original voice. Does that explain stuff?”

“So… if you were to have sex with a guy while using the jutsu thingy, you could get pregnant?”

“Kinda off topic but yeah.”

“Why didn’t I know about this?! There could’ve been a million Naruto babies by now!”

“I don’t want any babies, thank you very much!”

“But they would be absolutely beautiful!”

“No more talk about babies please,” Ivory groans. “The bell is about to go and we have maths last which is on the other side of the school.” She crumples up the foil and chucks it into the bin before coming back to get her bag.

We all get rid of our rubbish and head towards our maths classroom.

“I don’t like our maths teacher.” Charlie starts complaining.

“What’s wrong with Mr. Sannin?” Simon asks with a tilted eyebrow. How the hell can he do that?!

“He’s always watching us when we leave school, I see him through the window just staring straight at us and it creeps me out. Do you think he’s a pedophile?”

I have to agree that Mr. Sannin is quite creepy. He has oily black hair and super pasty skin and yellow slitted eyes with purple make up underneath. He reminds me of a snake, a hungry snake. Ivory and I are careful around him, no one here has yellow eyes or slitted ones. And he only appeared about a month ago. Most people think his eyes are contacts, we know better.

“I’m pretty sure he isn’t, you’re probably being paranoid.”

“They always say that in the movies and then it turns out to be true.”

“Movies aren’t real.”

“Traveling between dimensions is supposedly fake and so is breathing fire and changing genders constantly and yet Naruto and Ivory can. Beat that logic!”

“…I have no response to that.”

“Haha! I finally beat logic and Simon! Take that science!”

Just when she was about to celebrate her achievement (?) the bell rang and we started maths.

 

02

“Well, I’ll go report to Tsunade, you guys can go home.” Kakashi waved us off before heading towards the Godaime’s office.

“No stopping at Iruka’s!” Sakura yelled after him. We all knew how side tracked he became when he was with the academy teacher.

“Well, I’m going to go visit Ino so Sai you come with.” Remember how I said she got over me? Yeah I was replaced with Sai. She may have crushes on other guys but she always gets over them because she’s “loyal” to Sai. Girls are complicated and I can barely understand them much less understand most of the things that spewed from their mouths.

“But Sakura, I have to go get new ink and scrolls and I have to repair my brush because you crushed it.” Sai replied.

During the mission Sai thought it would’ve been a good idea to paint Sakura naked. Sai ended up very bruised, sore and very, very sorry.

“Then we’ll go get your stuff and then we’ll go see Ino. See ya Sasuke! Don’t run into any hot guys without me!”

It was very well known that I was openly gay. Sakura and I, when we’re bored, go out and just try to spot any guys we find attractive. It was fun since sometimes Ino or Tenten join us too and since they haven’t mastered the art of looking at hot guys without looking creepy they usually get caught and they get really flustered. It was all harmless fun since we never really tried to get the boys’ attention.

“I won’t.” I say to her retreating back.

And with that I go back to my lonely apartment.

 

02

 

The final bell rang and everyone jumped out of their seats and raced towards the door.

“Thank god!” Charlie yawned. “Anyone want to carry me home? I really don’t wanna walk.”

“You’re so lazy.” Simon rolled his eyes at her.

“Don’t try to act hipster! It doesn’t suit your adorable geeky appearance!”

“I am not adorable nor am I geeky.”

“Yes you are.” Ivory and I retort. Isn’t it amazing when someone says the exact same thing at the exact same time as you? It means you are super close, even if it is a tiny bit creepy.

“Don’t gang up on me!” he huffs at us.

“Sorry not sorry.” We are so in sync today.

We all get our bags and leave the classroom and head for the gates. Ivory and Simon start talking about their science project that we received today while Charlie and I just walk side by side. Or that’s what I thought until I looked to my side. She had fallen back and was now staring at the maths building.

“Charlie?” she jumps when I call her.

“What?” she blinks a few times until she realises it’s me. “Sorry, I’m just a bit nervous.”

“Why?” Simon and Ivory had stopped too and were now concerned.

“Mr. Sannin isn’t watching us today and it creeps me out.”

“I thought him watching us creeped you out.” Simon said. “And anyway he was probably watching us to make sure we got out of the school alright. You know how annoying some of the students are.”

“I know but it was okay when he watched us because I knew he was there, now he’s gone. Maybe he’s stalking us?!”

“The school wouldn’t hire someone like that.”

“Maybe he hides both his pedophilic and stalker issues really well.”

“I give up. Her stupidity cannot be cured.” He starts walking again.

“It’ll be fine.” I assure her and I give her a smile.

We start walking home again together. Simon and Charlie separate from us halfway and head towards their houses. Ivory and I continue and enjoy each other’s company. The way home seems almost abandoned which is suspicious but it is Monday, most people are home trying to adjust to the new week or still at work.

Finally after what felt like forever but was actually two minutes, a group of guys emerged from a corner. They were from our school from the looks of their uniforms but they were upperclassmen since their shirts had a green stripe on either side. They were heading in the direction we were coming from. They stopped in front of us and surrounded us in a circle.

“Well hello there,” the tallest one tried smiling at us but it looked more like a grimace. “You’re those pretty junior girls we’ve heard about aren’t you. Natasha and Ivy right?”

I had a bad feeling about this, it wasn’t just me either. Ivory was stiff and had both hands on one of her bag straps. That was an old precaution that she never grew out of, heck I was still afraid of being called “monster”.

“Sorry that’s not us,” I tell him. I just want to get home so Ivory won’t freak out. “I’m pretty sure they’re the other way.”

“But you girls fit the description perfectly. What? Did we get your names wrong?”

“Actually you did, now we need to get home before our dad gets worried.”

I grab Ivory’s hand and try to push through the circle.

“Well then why don’t you tell us your real names?” He pushes us back into the middle.

“Boys, let the girls go.” A voice said behind the tallest one. He turns around and we catch a glimpse of Mr. Sannin, our maths teacher.

“Uh sir we were just um helping these girls find their wallets and now they have them so we’ll just go.” They all left in a rush leaving us with Mr. Sannin.

“I hope you’re alright girls. I understand that high school boys can do idiotic things.”

“We are fine thank you, Mr. Sannin. Now we should really get home before dad gathers a search party.” Ivory replied. She could handle teachers much better than I could.

“I know you don’t have a dad.”

“And we know your eyes are real.”

“I know Naruto is the Kyuubi’s jinchuuriki. Now, how about I walk you home and we can talk there.”

He had figured us out, we had no choice.

 

02

 

“SASUKE!”

I just had to have been woken up by Sakura.

“Sasuke!”

“What?!” I’m not happy at all.

“You know how Neji, Kiba and Lee had to go out and try to hunt down Orochimaru a week ago?”

This caught my attention.

“Did they catch him?”

“No but they got the next best thing, Kabuto. They finally got some answers out of him an hour ago. Tsunade told me to come get you.”

I literally jump out of bed, and the window, and head towards the hokage’s tower.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the "Embrace the Gay" and "Who needs dignity when you have Ramen!" quotes from my friend. She didn't say ramen though, she said chocolate and I completely agree. I'm going to try and post every Sunday now, yeah I know it's Thursday but I wanted to get this up so on this Sunday I can post Chapter 3. Anyway, lemme know what you think and don't be afraid to point anything wrong out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter on Sunday. The last chapter was to make up for me not posting it on last week like I had planned to. Plans usually go up in flames with me. Also, I didn't really look at the kudos and bookmarks thingy until just recently. 5 Kudos! 5! I didn't think I would get 3 until like Chapter 8 or however long this takes. And someone bookmarked this! Still don't know what most of this means but it must be good if they display it!

I slammed the door open without knocking.

 

“Where is he?” I demand.

 

“Uchiha!” Tsunade yells. “You can’t just barge into my office and demand me to do whatever you wish!”

 

“I know.” I stare at her so she’ll tell me what I want to know. She slides a sheet across to me, I snatch it and quickly scan its contents.

 

“How can someone just disappear?” Without a trace to point to where he had gone.

 

“According to Kabuto, Orochimaru was working on a jutsu so he could teleport to distant places without being noticed and using little chakra. It might’ve backfired on him and he could be stuck in a wall since Kabuto never saw him leave.”

 

“Orochimaru will find a way to perfect it without dying and he will be back and even stronger.”

 

“That’s why I have sent for Gaara.”

 

Gaara? Why would she need him? We don’t need any help yet, not from another village or a jinchuuriki.

 

“Gaara had once informed me about a special ability that all jinchuuriki possess. It’s what Orochimaru was most likely trying to replicate since he couldn’t get his hands on one and the jinchuuriki’s uses so much chakra that they use almost all of their chakra reserves. So I’m sending you, Sai, Sakura, Kakashi and Gaara out to go get Orochimaru before he perfects the jutsu and can use it. Kakashi is team leader, got it?” She stares at me threateningly.

 

“Yes.” I say to get her off my back.

 

“Good.”

 

“Why have five people on the team though?”

 

“This is Orochimaru. You’re going to need all the power you’re capable of getting. You also need Gaara with you at all times so he can transport you back the moment you get Orochimaru. He’ll be here in three days. Now, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!”

 

I run out of the office and head straight home.

 

03

 

The moment we get home we shove Mr. Sannin into a chair at one end of the table while we stand at the opposite end, about to bombard him with questions we want answers to.

 

“How the hell did you get here?”

 

“How’d you figure out Naruto was a jinchuuriki?”

 

“Why were you always watching us?”

 

“How’d you fit in almost perfectly?”

 

“Why do you look so creepy?”

 

“Naruto! He might be a possible ally!”

 

“Sorry! But seriously, what’s up with the completely white skin? And the eyes? And the nose? You could almost pass for Voldemort if you get rid of the hair, the purple make up and change your eye colour and maybe add some veins all over.”

 

“Naruto!”

 

“I’m done. Now answer the questions!” Today I was bad cop.

 

‘Let’s see,” Orochimaru began. “I got here by accident, I was trying to perfect a jutsu I was working on. I was watching you because Naruto was the Kyuubi’s jinchuuriki. I have very good observation skills and I look this way because I’m actually a snake.”

 

“I knew it! I had my doubts but I knew it!” Ivory hit my head to shut me up. It hurt both physically and emotionally. I gave her my kicked puppy eyes.

 

“And how’d you figure out Naruto was a jinchuuriki?” I nearly missed that he didn’t answer that question. Good job Ivory, I now release you from my puppy eyes.

 

“I saw her eyes flash red once, that’s when I began to suspect you girls weren’t all you said you were.” He didn’t say anything else. I was afraid he had figured out that I was a boy but then came the bombshell,

 

“How did you end up with the…” Now he figured it out.

 

“Why are you a girl? And how? It’s not some transformation jutsu, I would’ve already seen through it.” He was staring at me like he was analysing me. Didn’t like that look.

 

“I perfected it the day we came here.”

 

“Why did you come here?”

 

No, why did he ask that? Why would he ask us that? It was hard enough telling our two bestest best friends and now we have to tell our creepy maths teacher who was from our old world and a ninja. He would probably report all this back to his village and then they’ll come here and destroy it just to find me. Good thing Ivory was already on that.

 

“Tell us which village you’re from.” I could see his eyes cloud slightly showing that her jutsu had taken effect.

 

“I’m originally from Konoha,” we both flinched at the name, “but now I’m a rogue ninja with many followers.” I felt relieved that he had gone rogue and so was Ivory. His eyes returned to normal, blinked a few times and, “How did you do that?”

 

“It’s a jutsu that I made. Sorry but we don’t trust you enough to reveal all our secrets.”

 

“It’s quite alright. Now how about we make a deal?”

 

“Why would we make a deal with you?”

 

“I’m a wanted ninja. Sooner or later one of my followers will be caught and they’ll crack, ninjas will be sent over to find me and what do you think will happen when they find out about you?”

 

“Don’t you mean ‘if’?”

 

“They’ll find out, whether they find out themselves or I tell them myself. Now if we were partners, I could drive them back for you and avoid complete and utter destruction and I would have a good hiding spot. And what happens if they brought other jinchuuriki? Am I not correct that the portal jutsu you jinchuurikis possess takes so much chakra that you’re left nearly dead?”

 

He had a point, of course teachers were like that, even if they had been a teacher for only a month. Curse you teacher schools for making them so smart.

 

“I accept.” Wait, what!?

 

I grab Ivory and quietly say “Excuse us” before dragging her into a separate room, the bathroom.

 

“Why?!” I whisper yell.

 

“Think about it, he’s been missing for a little over a month, they probably have information by now and enacting plans to get him back. We need to form this alliance now before someone gets hurt.”

 

“I see you’re point but he gives me really bad gut feelings, remember what you said about gut feelings?”

 

“Okay, okay. I have an idea. Trust me?”

 

She always did that. If she was going to do something I wouldn’t like she would give me the choice to either go along with it or flat out refuse. She was ominous so I wouldn’t know what it was until I said yes, which is what always happens.

 

“Always.”

 

She whispered what she wanted me to say into my ear. We smiled at each other before exiting and putting our serious faces back on.

 

“We have some conditions to go over and you need to accept them until Naruto accepts too.”

 

“Miss Ivory, you might have accepted but Naruto hasn’t. Well then,” He stares at me, “what are your demands?”

 

I’m put off by the stare.

 

**_Kit, it’s fine, if he doesn’t agree we can always kill him._ **

 

I was thankful for that small pep talk, despite the killing part but it’s his way of showing he cares.

 

“Firstly, we all have to agree to not tell anyone,” I wait for his approval. “We have to tell our friends though.”

 

“Agreed.” So far so good.

 

“Any attacks on any of us must be told to the other two along with any information found on the ninja.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

“This alliance will only last a month. Once a month has passed we will send you back, no matter the circumstances.”

 

He looked troubled by this but he accepted anyway.

 

“Well then, I will be taking my leave now, my number,” he hands us a piece of paper with his digits, “call me if anything happens.”

 

Once he had passed the barriers Ivory turned to me. “That last bit,” she began, “was quite clever for someone like you.”

 

“Thanks… wait. What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“It means ‘good work’, Naru.” She smiles. “Now I’m exhausted and it’s already eight o’clock. Goodnight, Naru, I love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

Before she went up the stairs something hit me.

 

"Wait a minute," Ivory turned to me, "how'd he get a phone?"

 

03

 

Three days have finally gone by and Gaara is now here.

 

“Sasuke.” I remember when I first met him at the chuunin exams. He was a shell just going around killing for his own pleasure. He’s the only jinchuuriki I’ve met but I wonder if all jinchuuriki are like him, unloved, feared, struggling for control.

 

“Gaara, nice to see you again.”

 

“Yes, now I think we should leave.”

 

“You only just got here.”

 

“This is Orochimaru, we need to leave now, we don’t know how long he’ll be trackable.”

 

“How can you track him if he’s in another dimension?”

 

“I can’t but Shukaku can. He and I know Orochimaru’s chakra well, we’ll find him.”

 

“Well then,” I turn to see Sakura and Sai arrive with Kakashi, “let’s go.”

 

We begin to walk deeply into the forest to a clearing that not many can find. We can’t let people see, this is an A-rank mission after all. It’s far enough that no one would notice anything, even if a fire was set wild here.

 

“Please stand back.” Gaara says. We each take a few leaps back, just in case.

 

Gaara’s hand slowly starts to moulds itself into the sand coloured claw belonging to Shukaku. He raises it slowly before bringing it down in a blur. A thin line of darkness appeared that was barely visible but it was still powerful. It started sucking objects into it, tree branches starting to break off and it only got worse as it grew bigger. Some trees were pulled out, roots and all, and they flew over our heads. We were nearly pulled in too a few times. Once the line had become a large circle it all stopped.

 

“Was anyone caught?” Gaara asks before he moved to step two. We all said no.

 

“You can all come closer if you want.”

 

I was curious on how this was going to work so I stepped forward. Gaara had his transformed hand hovering over the circle with his eyes closed. The hole started to flick through images, most I couldn’t even comprehend, until it finally settled on a building that looked a bit like a school except it had almost little to no resemblance to our academy, you could only tell it was a school because of all the kids in uniform surrounding the building.

 

“Here,” Gaara says, “He’s hiding here.”

 

He then jumps in without warning and we all follow. We land on the roof of the school and dart around quickly to find better hiding spots. I ended in the bushes with Gaara who wasn’t looking too well, he’ll just have to hold on for a bit. A bell went and everyone deserted the building to go somewhere else.

 

A group of girls with a boy stopped right in front of my line of sight. When this happened I accidently activated my sharingan, one of the girls tensed up. It was the tanned one with bright yellow hair.

 

“Naruto?” the other blonde asked her. She reminded me of Ino because of her hair colour but she had a slightly darker skin tone.

 

The girl didn’t respond.

 

“Hey, Naruto.” The brown haired girl spoke. Was the girl’s name really Naruto? I feel really sorry for her.

 

“Your eyes are red, Naruto, and in public no less. Someone’s gonna find out.” The boy spoke this time and it seemed to snap the girl out of her trance.

 

“Sorry. Kurama’s being paranoid.” Gaara stiffened at the name.

 

“How so? Did he finally realise how amazing you are and propose to you?” the brown haired girl asked.

 

“Charlie!” the Ino look alike and boy spoke.

 

“C’mon, Ivory, Simon. I was just joking, I know Naruto’s destined for Simon. Don’t worry Simon, Naruto won’t let his little demon take him away from you.” Something is wrong with the girl I can now place as Charlie. But why did she say ‘his’ and ‘him’?

 

“You know I’m a girl right now so it’s her.” This is confusing. Is Naruto a girl or a boy?

 

“Oops. I’m sorry, I think you should always be in your male form because I can’t keep referring to you as a girl, but now back to the original topic, what’s Kurama all paranoid about?” Did Naruto even have a gender?

 

“He says there’s Uchiha eyes on us. But he’s probably wrong, Uchihas are too proud to associate with jinchuurikis.”

 

“We should probably keep our guard up just in case.” The girl called Ivory said with a look of disgust. “That means we’re going to have to tell Mr. Sannin.” Mr. Sannin? Could that be Orochimaru?

 

“We can always not tell him. We aren’t being attacked. Plus I think he’s going to eat us soon, he is a very creepy snake.” Sounds like Orochimaru.

 

“I don’t like him any more than you do but right now we need his power.”

 

“Before you go any further what the heck are Uchiha eyes?” the boy, Simon, asked.

 

“The Uchiha clan is from our old world, they possess a very powerful visual jutsu called the sharingan, Naruto refers to them as Uchiha eyes. They can anticipate their opponent’s next move and they can perform powerful genjutsu. There are different levels of it though.”

 

Naruto started to fidget. “We have a scroll about it back home if you want to read it.” She wanted to move on from this topic, has she had contact with the sharingan before?

 

“You’d let us read one of the scrolls you stole? Awesome! Do you think I could become a ninja?” Charlie responded. And stolen scrolls? This is worth investigating.

 

“Probably not but go on and try.”

 

“Could I train with you?”

 

“NO!” Ivory and Naruto yelled.

 

“We tend to get pretty destructive and we don’t hold back most of the time so you could easily get caught in the crossfire.” I would like to see that.

 

“Like the time you set the couch on fire?” Simon asked.

 

“You’re never going to let me live that down are you?” Ivory asked back.

 

“Nope, anyway I’m glad you did. That couch was ugly as fuck.”

 

They were distracted, arguing about whether or not the couch was ugly, so I took Gaara and we jumped out of sight towards the small forest a few miles behind the school where we met Kakashi, Sai and Sakura.

 

“Where the heck have you two been?” Sakura asked.

 

“We have picked up some helpful information. Such as Orochimaru’s whereabouts, his accomplices and I believe we have found a jinchuuriki.”

 

“Which one?” Sai asked.

 

“The Kyuubi.” Gaara replied.

 

“Wasn’t the Kyuubi our jinchuuriki?” Sakura asked Kakashi.

 

“Yes but he disappeared over eight years ago and presumed dead. Did you really find him?” Kakashi asked with a hopeful look in his eye.

 

“Yes, it is him or her.” I reply.

 

“What does that mean?” “The jinchuuriki is referred to as both a he and a she by its friends. I’m assuming it’s a he, but looks like a girl. From what we picked up, he’s using a jutsu to appear as a girl but it’s not an ordinary transformation jutsu, it seems to require a lot more chakra that would’ve exhausted most jounin in a matter of minutes. He seems to also have struck a deal with Orochimaru despite hating his guts. There is also another girl that has come from our world, she and the jinchuuriki are partners. He also has the ability to sense the sharingan.”

 

It took Kakashi a moment to figure out our course of action.

 

“Sakura, Sai, Gaara, you stay here and make sure Gaara replenishes his chakra. Sasuke and I will tail the jinchuuriki for more information.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just winging this because like I said, plans usually go up in flames with me. Anyway I really like comments *wink wink*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! School break just started for me so I'll have more time to write meaning chapters might be longer... as long as I'm not forced out of the house by friends, family etc.

Ivory and I were walking home without Charlie, her mum was having trouble with her computer and Charlie’s the tech wiz in her family. When we got home we were planning on going to our training spot.

 

**_Kit, someone’s following us._ **

 

_You’ve been saying that since recess. I’m starting to think that old age is finally catching up to you._

 

**_Don’t make fun of me. I’m being serious so you should take me seriously. And I don’t get old, I’m a chakra beast. Stop treating me like a child._ **

 

_If someone was following us I would’ve already noticed or at least seen them._

 

**_Well you haven’t because these are experienced ninja. You’re lucky you have me._ **

 

_I wouldn’t call it lucky but I guess it is comforting._

 

**_We should kill them._ **

 

_We’ll let Mr. Creepy Snake Sannin deal with it. We already warned him even if I really didn’t want to._

 

**_He’s bad news, we need to get rid of both him and the ninja. After he gets rid of the ones following us._ **

 

_How are we going to kill the ninja if Mr. Sannin’s already killed them?_

 

**_There’s bound to be more and they had to get here somehow, they would’ve brought the jinchuuriki with them._ **

 

_What if they found Mr. Sannin’s notes and perfected the jutsu?_

 

**_Not likely, seeing as he hasn’t perfected it himself yet._ **

 

“Naruto! Stop talking to him!”

 

I blinked a few times before Ivory’s face finally became clear. She was worried.

 

“You’ve been talking to him more than usual. Everything alright?”

 

“Kurama’s still paranoid and I’m just reassuring him that everything’s gonna be fine.”

 

“That’s not what I meant. Is he… louder?” That wasn’t weird at all.

 

“I guess, why?”

 

“No, it’s nothing.”

 

“Ivory…” I wanted to know whatever it was she wasn’t telling me. It was bad enough the village had kept me being a jinchuuriki and the son of the fourth hokage secret, I didn’t want my dearest person keeping things from me either.

 

“Maybe we should skip training today.” “Why? What aren’t you telling me?”

 

“I might be wrong but I think you’re seal’s… weakening. I don’t want to weaken it any further. I think I remember some scrolls that had information on the seal and if we don’t,” she looked really angry here, “we’ll have to ask Mr. Sannin.”

 

“NO WAY AM I GOING TO LET THAT GUY GET NEAR ME LET ALONE TOUCH ME!”

 

“We’re still in public!” she put her hand over my mouth to shut me up.

 

“Like I said, I don’t like this anymore than you do. He’ll only be a last resource okay?” I nod since her hand’s still covering my mouth preventing any verbal response. She removed her hand and continued walking while I silently started praying that we had scrolls on my seal, and if not for Mr. Sannin to die from heart failure, murder or a highly deadly disease.

 

 

04

 

 

 

Kakashi’s been acting weird since we told him about Naruto. He has this guilty look in his eyes. Was Kakashi the reason the jinchuuriki vanished? I should interrogate him when we get back to the others, they deserve to know just as well as I do.

 

We’ve been tailing the jinchuuriki and his partner for four or five hours and they seem to know a lot about our world despite being more than half their age when they left. And to have stolen top secret scrolls at that age, either our guard nin were incredibly weak or they were ridiculously strong. Either way getting the scrolls back had now become part of the mission as well as capturing Orochimaru, Naruto and Ivory. Their friends might be a problem so we’ll have to take them as cruel as it is.

 

We followed them to their house and inspected the barriers and seals. They were extremely powerful, Kakashi’s going to have some trouble with taking all seven down. We decided to spy on them for another hour then we would go back to tell our team our findings. Kakashi wanted to spy on Naruto, I thought this was a terrible idea, he must have known the Naruto and his feelings might get in the way. He seemed to realise this too so he went with Ivory instead.

 

I chose to hide in a tree near Naruto’s window. Usually I would be a professional and just sit there and absorb any information I heard or saw but the minute he released his jutsu… all I can say is that there was probably a huge puddle that may or may not have been drool. I can admit when a girl is pretty, and he definitely was, but Oh. My. God. His guy form was… there are no words to describe how magnificent that body was! Perfectly tanned with no tan lines in sight, wild and spikey hair that made him sexier and he wasn’t overly muscled but just enough for you to notice. He had now changed into grey sweats (no, I did not watch him change clothes) and no shirt whatsoever. The puddle of drool couldn’t be ignored now.

 

After another few minutes of me being a complete pervert, and imagining... stuff, he left his room and headed downstairs. Of course I hid in a bush underneath the window that led to the living room, Kakashi was there too so Ivory had stayed in there.

 

“Did you find anything?” That voice! It was deeper than his girl’s voice and rougher. I kept my cool though, I don’t want the prince of perverts teaching me his perverted ways.

 

“Nothing yet,” Ivory said, “I’ve only gone through three scrolls and onto the fourth one, we still have seven left. Looking through these though have brought up some bad memories, I should’ve already gone through half of them by now. Sometimes I wish I wasn’t human.”

 

“Ivory! Be grateful you’re human, you’re not some weapon people use just to have military power.”

 

“Naruto, humans are stupid like that. We exploit our own kind for our own wants, it’s disgusting.”

 

“That’s the others, not you or me or Charlie or Simon. This is a slightly better world, there’s still war but we have choices. We can choose whatever career we want, we’re not forced to attend some school to learn to kill, we’re not forced to join the army, and we can do whatever we want without people breathing down our backs constantly. This is a slightly more humane world… Let’s just look through the rest of the scrolls before we start bawling our eyes out or something equally sad.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Naruto’s the speech type, he obviously has unquestionable authority.

 

“We should head back now.” Kakashi whispered. I turned to look at him to find he was nearly at the point of tears.

 

“Sure.” I said quietly, I was shocked.

 

Naruto, you’re something special to make a ninja, with years of gory and bloody experience, cry.

 

 

04

 

 

 

**_One of them was checking you out, they have terrible taste._ **

 

_For the last fucking time NO ONE IS FOLLOWING US!_

 

**_You’re swearing now, gasp, so scary._ **

 

_Did you just say gasp? Never mind, stop being so damn annoying!_

 

_**You need to trust me more.** _

 

_Remember the last time I decided to trust you?_

 

Images of limp bodies and blood flashed through my mind making me nauseous.

 

**_Yes I do. If you ask me it was very relieving and well deserved. We moved so fast we killed them all in less than a minute._ **

 

_Shut up. I still feel guilty about all that_

 

**_They deserved it, they were gonna kill you and betray the village. Don’t you think they deserved at least a little death?_ **

 

_NO!_

 

I shut Kurama out and continued looking through the scrolls. There was the extremely advanced clone jutsu, the history of the sharingan and all its levels, the fire scroll, the wind scroll. I was now onto the byakugan scroll while Ivory grabbed the next scroll, she wasn’t kidding when she said she was slower than usual, she only just finished her fourth scroll.

 

“It’s probably in here.” She said when she looked at the first few symbols of our old language.

 

“’The History of Konoha’s Jinchuuriki’ has to have information on the seal.” She began scanning through it while I put the others away into a secret compartment in one of the kitchen’s cabinets.

 

I then began to make some tea to relax her a little. Milk with hers and four teaspoons in mine, her’s in a kitty cup while mine was poured into an adventure time BMO mug (don’t judge).

 

I walk back into the living room with the tea and place it on the dining table. She looks up before taking her cup and sipping it. I on the other hand take a big gulp.

 

“Aaaah!” I regret that. “Hot! Hot! Hot!”

 

Ivory then smiles and starts to giggle! Can you believe her?

 

“Sthop laufing!” her giggles get louder. As much as I like that she’s happy about my injury we need to figure out how to keep Kurama inside me.

 

“Theriouthly, we need to thind out how to threngthen the theal, Ithory.” She started laughing even louder with one of her hands clutching my stomach.

 

“Ok, ok!” she was panting now and trying to catch her breath. When she finally started to breathe normally she became serious.

 

“It says we need to apply more chakra to the seal since that’s what keeps Kurama inside, thing is it takes so much it also uses life energy if you don’t have enough chakra to fuel the seal. We’re going to have to ask Mr. Sannin to help.”

 

God, if you’re real, please kill that snake before he comes within a mile of me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping that either next chapter or the one after has some fighting between Team 7 and Naruto's team. I also really hate Orochimaru so I hope I can kill him off when they do fight. I always did find him creepy, I still think he's Voldemort in disguise. You never know...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, no longer chapter here, I blame my friends for stealing my laptop and threatening to dunk it into the bathtub. Who needs to go outside? Not me, that's for sure. I'm just glad to have my baby back.
> 
> Me + Laptop = <3 <3 <3
> 
> I will kill them if they try that again. Yes that means you, A. (Not saying their names for privacy reasons)

Ivory decided to call Orochimaru so they could restrengthen the seal (I still wonder how he got a phone in less than a month, teachers don’t get a lot of pay). Too bad he was busy with other things. He said he could only do it after school tomorrow. So I only have less than 24 hours to prepare myself for creepy man/snake hands. It makes me feel so very sick, I’m going to have to quarantine myself afterwards.

 

How did I get into this mess? I was forced into it, that’s how. The worst part is that Kurama’s STILL rambling on about ninja that probably don’t even exist. I don’t even know why I still put up with him, heck, I don’t remember why I put up with him to begin with. I should’ve dumped him inside some bug… but then the bug would have to put up with his old man talk and the bug would probably die from fright and boredom. I’m such a nice guy, the world owes me big time.

 

_World, you better be listening. For putting up with such an annoying creature-_

 

**_Ahem! I can hear your thoughts, you idiot!_ **

 

_Shush! I am talking to the world!_

 

**_Are you sure you’re not insane? Or crazy? Do we need to put you in a mental institution?_ **

 

_I’m just going to ignore you, now where was I? World, for putting up with such an annoying creature I would like a harem filled with hot, sweet guys who were also my servants and would obey me no matter how idiotic my request or how uncomfortable it makes them feel. I expect them outside my door in three days._

 

**_There’s your dominance kink, aren’t you asking for too much?_ **

 

_I deserve so much more, you try housing yourself._

 

**_Just get ready for disappointment._ **

 

_Ok then, I want one hot, sweet guy who would also be my servant and would obey me no matter how idiotic my request or how uncomfortable it makes him feel. I still expect him sometime during the next three days. There, better? _

 

_**It’s still a long shot.** _

 

_What, you want me to ask the world for a billion dollars?_

 

**_At least there’d be a better chance of that happening._ **

 

_Why you-_

 

“Seriously, Naruto?”

 

“Dammit, Ivory! I was going to give that fox a piece of my mind! Now he’s asleep again!” I whine at her. All I wanted was to mentally beat up a demonic fox, was that so wrong?

 

“Well, we’re going over how the seal strengthening ritual is going to happen. I think that’s more important than giving Kurama a piece of your mind, and anyway he already has all of it, I highly doubt there’s any piece of your brain that hasn’t been touched by him.”

 

“Whose side are you on?” I ask accusingly.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” she was definitely on his side, I have been betrayed, “what does matter is the sealing ritual. It’ll take place in the park so we’re going to have to put up an invisibility barrier which we can’t do, luckily Mr. Sannin can so he’s taking care of that. I’m going to do the actual sealing but if I run out then Mr. Sannin will take over, then it’ll be up to him to make sure it succeeds. If he tries anything then I’ll take him out and we’ll just leave it as it is and hope for the best. If we do fail we’ll have to do more research but that’s going to be close to impossible since we can’t go back ‘there’.” She let her head fall onto the table, clearly frustrated about the bad scenario.

 

“Well then, let’s hope you have enough chakra and that Mr. Sannin doesn’t any tricks up his scaly sleeves.” I tried to reassure her.

 

“I know he admitted he was an actual snake but could you stop pointing out?”

 

“Never, always hated snakes, always will.”

 

“Is that the only reason you don’t like him?”

 

“Kurama doesn’t like him either.”

 

**_So you agree with me on that yet you don’t believe me about the ninja that have been following us?_ **

 

_Now you’re awake? You are so gonna get it you-_

 

“Naruto!”

 

“What?”

 

“I swear you only listen to him just to get out of talking to me.”

 

 

05

 

 

We had to stop half way back to our team, Kakashi for the first time since we met him, completely broke down. Kakashi had always been a stickler for the rules but here he was, breaking one of the most important ones of all, “ _Never show tears._ ” I felt kind of bad, but he’s still an experienced ninja, once we get back I still plan on relentlessly grilling him.

 

It took him two minutes to calm himself down before we started moving again. His mask was wet and his visible eye was red and puffy. He replaced his mask with one of the ones underneath, how those ones weren’t wet either I’ll never know. When we got back Sakura immediately saw his eye, he said there was a certain flower he was allergic to and that was why it was like it was. She bought the excuse and started applying salve to try to reduce the puffiness while Sai and Gaara looked to me questioningly.

 

I gave them a look that said “ _Just wait_ ” and watched as Kakashi tried to assure Sakura that his eye was fine. I was glaring quite intensely at the red swirl on his vest, trying to make him explain everything. Usually this doesn’t work but his crying earlier must have made him vulnerable and weak willed since he sat down and said “I need to tell you all something.”

 

We all sat down, Sai and Gaara looking curious, Sakura looking confused and Kakashi looking defeated.

 

“The jichuuriki’s name is Uzumaki Naruto, he disappeared at the age of seven and immediately declared dead. He was believed to have been kidnapped by the Akatsuki, specifically Itachi since he went missing the day after the Uchiha massacre and seen wearing a black coat with red clouds. The Akatsuki are a group that kidnap jinchuuriki, we still don’t know why they are doing this but they steal the tailed beasts from the jinchuuriki, once the beast is separated from their host, the host dies. Naruto never knew about the kyuubi, unlike the other jinchuuriki, the third ordered everyone to never tell him or the children. The adults all feared him and they tried to keep their children away from the demon inside him.”

 

“Naruto,” Sakura interrupted, “he was the kid my parents told me was a monster. I remember him, whenever we passed him on the street my mum tried to hide me from him and she’d just glare at him, I thought it was because he was a trouble maker. And then we went to the academy together, but everyone just avoided him.”

 

Kakashi nodded. “He never wanted to become a ninja yet the elders forced him into the academy so they could use him for military purposes just like all the other jinchuuriki.”

 

“How come you know so much?” Gaara asked. “This much information wouldn’t be released to the public.”

 

We all stared at him, waiting for his answer.

 

“Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime, sealed the kyuubi within Naruto the day Naruto was born but by doing so he died. Minato, before becoming hokage, was my sensei.”

 

“Who would give up their child to become a demon container?” Sai asked this time. “And why would they abandon him afterwards, were they that cowardly?”

 

“They chose him because they had faith that he would be able to control the kyuubi, and they couldn’t look after him because they died that same night.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I'm trying to put off the fight scene... Procrastination! Yay! Please let me know what you think and I'm sorry for the bad grammar and English if there's any. I'm too lazy to edit. Just soooo much worrrrk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really reeeeeeally don't wanna go back to school. It's too much work, urrrrrrgh. 
> 
> Also I would like to thank A for telling my parents about "Family Safety", thanks to you I'm restricted to three hours on my baby meaning less time to type, play games, listen to my music and read other people's stories. I'll get my revenge, so watch out. It will most likely happen to your phone, I hope it's water-proof. *insert evil laughter here*

“Finally!” I yell when the bell rang, that meant the weekend had now started! “Friday is the best day of the week.”

 

“Naruto, we still have to talk to Mr. Sannin,” Ivory said, instantly ruining my good mood.

 

“Why can’t you do that and let me go home?”

 

“Because this concerns you too.”

 

“Aw, come on, Ivory,” Charlie interrupted, “even if he, I mean she, were to join in, she’d probably just look out the window or start playing minecraft on her phone.”

 

“She would also have it at full volume without headphones plugged in.” Simon added

 

“…Fine, but go straight home. Straight. Home. Got it?”

 

“Yes!” I quickly grab my bag and exit the classroom with Charlie and Simon in tow. “Thank you so much! I don’t want to spend any more time with Mr. Sannin than I need to.”

 

“If we hadn’t helped you would be calling us and overwhelming our phones with texts about how boring it is.”

 

“Well, good thing that’s not gonna happen.” I smile at him. “Charlie, don’t you dare take a picture.” I turn my head to her and my smile changes from sweet like honey, to insane school girl grin. She’s holding her phone up and quickly tries to hide it behind her back.

 

“What? Why would I do that?” She looks away. “You guys just continue with whatever you’re doing and pretend I’m not here.”

 

Simon rolls his eyes at her and continues walking towards the gate while Charlie tries to discreetly put her phone back inside her bag. When we reach the gate we see Simon’s mum’s car parked right at the front, with the passenger window down to reveal his dad waving to him. The car is a silver Toyota that she loves to bits, sometimes we questioned if she loved the car more than her own son. Honestly we’ve questioned their sanity more than once too. Think of your stereotypical parents, then switch the mother’s hobbies, likes and career with the father’s and you will have Simon’s parents except ten times weirder.

 

“Anything on today?” I ask him.

 

“Not that I know of, maybe they scheduled an appointment for me or something. I can never tell with those two. Well, see ya.” He starts walking towards the car leaving us at the gate.

 

 

“Hey, can I come over to your place?” Charlie asked. Usually that meant her parents were arguing again, they can turn pretty violent. They’re planning to get a divorce once they have enough money to pay for it, to support themselves individually, Charlie and her five year old sister, Zara.

 

“Sure, but no snooping around like last time, you nearly broke everything.”

 

“I’m your friend, I’m supposed to snoop so I can make sure you’re not doing anything against the law, like dealing drugs or blackmailing a politician.”

 

“I don’t think I could blackmail anyone and I know drugs are bad and all the aftereffects.”

 

“Fine, I won’t snoop but in return I want you to make me triple choc fudge brownies.”

 

“I get at least a third of it.”

 

“Deal.”

 

We started walking home with Charlie skipping beside me.

 

 

06

 

 

“That’s her, him?” Sakura whispered. “That is Naruto?”

 

“Yes, it is.” I reply without much thought.

 

“How the heck does she get her hair so shiny with no split ends? And not a single blemish on her skin, no spots, no freckles. Nothing!” she’s whisper yelling now. “Why does a boy look so…”

 

“Is beautiful the word you’re looking for?” Sai chimed in.

 

“You can’t call anyone else but me beautiful!” she sent him a death glare then aimed it at Naruto.

 

“Don’t argue so much.” Kakashi said, “You shouldn’t glare at him, remember what Sasuke said about him being able to sense the sharingan? There’s a possibility that he has a higher sensitivity to eyes then others.”

 

“How does that work?” Sakura asked him.

 

“For most of his childhood he’s always been looked at, just for the wrong reasons. He might have developed a sixth sense for it, like how you can sense and recognise other people’s chakras almost instantly when you’ve been around them for a while.”

 

Sakura nodded and stopped glaring and talking. We continued to listen to Naruto’s conversation with Charlie.

 

“Ivory said that you’re talking to the fox more.”

 

“His name’s Kurama and is there really a problem with that? I don’t see why she’s getting worked up about something so trivial. If you ask me it’s a great idea, I get to know how he thinks and I could control his power more easily and he could let me in on some of his secrets. He’s an old beast that knows more things than a mere human could ever comprehend. See my point?”

 

“… You lost me with your ninja talk.”

 

“I’m not even a ninja! I’m supposed to be the idiot, not you.”

 

“I know but I can’t wrap my head around all…that.”

 

“How did we ever become friends?”

 

“Quite easily, you offered me chocolate on the playground when those bullies took mine. We also became even better friends when Ivory burned the couch to ashes.”

 

“Yes, the couch incident.”

 

“Bad things happen for a reason, the couch got destroyed because you two were hiding your little secret from us. You should’ve told us from the very start.”

 

“Well sorry for being cautious and scared that you wouldn’t accept me.”

 

“Naruto, if you ever develop any mental issues, I’m going to blame your village for it and have everyone in it arrested for child abuse. I mean seriously, who lets a four year old live in a rotting apartment ALONE, allows grown men and women beat the child up whenever they want and bans the child from almost every shop. WHO DOES THAT?!”

 

Charlie then starts to rant about how unfair Naruto’s life in the village was and I agree with her, it was. The people in the village were very kind to me after my clan was killed, they helped put flowers on their graves and they tried to cheer me up. The children though, they didn’t really understand and tried to avoid me as best they could. The girls still thought I was cool but they were a bit insensitive at times. When they all grew up a bit they finally understood the situation I had been in and showed some empathy towards me and were careful of topics that could offend me in some way.

 

I do remember him, he was the dobe of the class. Everyone thought he was a monster because their parents told them so and constantly asked the teachers to move them to another class just to get away from him. I doubted he could do anything a monster could, I thought he couldn’t hurt a fly if he tried to. The teachers always ignored him, thinking that if they did he would just calm down and disappear. Well, they got their wish, but unfortunately for them that wish won’t be enough to stop us from taking him back with us.

 

I’ll make sure of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit late but Happy Birthday, Naruto!
> 
> I also really need other people's opinions right now. I'm thinking about writing a Halloween one-shot that will have a bit of s*x but I'm still not sure as I haven't written something like that before. If you want it please tell me in the comments below, I need all the support I can get.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first week of school is over. It was sooooooo haaard. The first day i was bombarded with homework! 
> 
> Yeah, on Friday I had three tests, 3!!! I'm only a high schooler, I shouldn't deal with all this yet!  
> Why do you hate me so, World?

**_Kit, they’re watching us! You need to make a move before they do!_ **

 

_Shut up! You’re overreacting again, there’s no one there!_

 

**_I’m serious! Just listen to me-_ **

 

_NO! YOU listen to ME! There are no ninjas following us! I’m not going to repeat myself! Just go back to sleep!_

 

I shut him out and focused on the empty street. If there really were anyone here, I would have already noticed. What is going on with Kurama? Has he finally lost his mind or what?

 

“Uh, Naruto?” I turn to look back at Charlie. “Woah, no need to glare at me, what’s got you so irritated? Was it something I said?”

 

“Sorry,” I apologise, “I didn’t realise I was showing visible signs of anger. It wasn’t you, Kurama’s still going on about ninja and it’s really annoying, I snapped at him because of it.”

 

“And after you said you were close to him.”

 

“I-”

 

“Now!” someone yelled.

 

I turned around just in time to see two people jump at us. I didn’t have enough time to assess them so I quickly grabbed Charlie and ran for it. Kurama was actually right, serves me right for not considering it. We had to get back to the house, the seals would hold them back until I could contact Ivory and tell her what’s going on. She and Mr. Sannin could reach us and fight them off until I found a safe place for Charlie and warn Simon.

 

We weren’t far from home, I needed to throw the ninja off our trail. Unfortunately Charlie was gripping one of my hands so I couldn’t make any signs to create any jutsus and if I used Kurama’s chakra, they would be able to track me instantly and the seal would weaken immensely. He might not mean to but Kurama could break free and then he would be a mindless beast with only one objective; destruction. The only option was to take as many twists and turns to confuse them.

 

“What the hell are those?!” Charlie yelled, her sweaty hand gave away her fear.

 

“Those are ninja. Just keep hold of me and everything will be fine. And try not to yell.”

 

“So Kurama was right? You need to listen to other people’s opinions. Sooo where are we going?” She tried to act calm.

 

“Somewhere safe.”

 

“Ominous much?”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Nah, you’re the expert in ninja stuff so I trust you.”

 

She became quiet and started focusing on the walkway. I knew this whole city like the back of my hand so I knew where to go once the path forked, left. This led us down towards a street that was always busy and filled with many different people. If you weren’t paying attention, you could get lost in the crowd and end up somewhere far from your original destination. And since the crowd was mostly made up of high schoolers this time of day, our uniforms would help us blend in and our hair would be hard to recognise. And there were little to no trees so the only way the ninja could get to us would be through the crowd, their clothes would be different too so they’ll stick out like a sore thumb, easy for us to spot.

 

I am such a genius.

 

“Not really. If you were you wouldn’t be failing all your subjects.”

 

“I can’t believe I said that out loud.”

 

“Well you did, so what do we do now?”

 

“We hide in the crowd, wait for two minutes then we follow a group out towards the park, then we run back home as fast as we can.”

 

“What if they find us?”

 

“Don’t think so negatively, you said you trust me right?”

 

“Yes. What about when we get back?”

 

“I’ll call Ivory and tell her what happened, she’ll figure out something. While I’m doing that you call Simon, tell him what happened and to stay home.”

 

She nodded and we walked with the crowd. We tried to do it as calmly as possible. Once the two minutes were up we hid behind a group of seven students that were from our school, they all had some shade of blonde or brown hair so we fit right in. Lucky for us the group was heading to the park. Charlie was still clinging to me the whole time and it hurt, both from her tight grip and to see her so scared. She was the second person to accept me, Ivory was the first and Simon was the third. To see her like this, it made my heart hurt so much.

 

The group finally reached the park and we sprinted right past them.

 

“Watch where you’re going!” one of them shouted at us angrily.

 

“Sorry!” Charlie yelled back.

 

The house was just down the street on the opposite side of the park, we were nearly there and there were no signs of our pursuers but I wasn’t taking any chances. I sprinted even faster and practically dragged Charlie through the door before locking it. She took her bag off and took out her phone and dialled Simon. I did the same and headed towards the living room to check the windows leving her in the hallway.

 

After five rings she didn’t answer so I called Mr. Sannin. He didn’t pick up either and I tried Ivory again. No answer.

 

“Simon’s not picking up.” I turned to see Charlie, wide eyed and trembling. “What did Ivory say?”

 

“She isn’t answering either. Nothing’s happened to them, Ivory is with Mr. Sannin who’s an experienced shinobi and they don’t know where Simon lives.” I assured her, she was scared yes, but she was on the verge of tears too.

 

“You okay?” I asked. “You gonna cry?” I waited for her to answer. This sort of situation would’ve made most people shit their pants by now, the feeling of being hunted is terrifying, I’m proud of her for staying strong but she’s allowed to break down now.

 

“No, I’m fine.” She took a deep breath before blowing it out. She smiled at me. “Whatever gave you that idea? I thought you were the cry-baby.”

 

“You will so pay for that later, right now we need to lock the windows. Or maybe I will if you’re too scared?”

 

“Please, I’m not a wimp, unlike some people.”

 

I decided not to reply and instead went upstairs with Charlie following me.

 

“I’ll check the bathroom and my room, you check Ivory’s room and the guest room.”

 

She nodded and headed right while I headed left. I opened the first door, the bathroom, quickly and turned the lights on. I walked to the toilet where the small window was. It was closed and the lock was in place, I highly doubted anyone could fit through it but I wasn’t taking any chances.

 

I exited and heard Charlie struggling. She must’ve gone into the guest room first, the window was stiff so it was hard to close it but she was strong enough to do it herself. Next was my room.

 

I turned the light on to see that nothing had been disturbed since this morning. Clothes were scattered all over the floor, my bed was a mess and my desk was covered with homework, paper and pens. The window was closed but it wasn’t locked. I walked over to it and pushed the metal stud thingy down. I looked out and saw two people outside, underneath a street light.

 

One of them was tall with white spikey hair, a mask covering the lower half of his face and a hitai-ate covering his left eye while his right eye revealed a black pupil. The headband had the leaf village insignia ingrained into it. He wore a green vest over a dark blue shirt and pants, gloves and white bandage like wrappings and blue sandals.

 

The other was slightly shorter with dark blue, almost black, hair with bangs and some of it sticking up in the back. It reminded me of a duck’s butt, the back part. He wore the same hitai-ate on his forehead, it didn’t cover his dark eyes. He wore the same outfit as the taller one but his face was visible, sheesh he was pale. Did he ever go out?

 

They were both staring at me.

 

I heard Charlie finally lock the guest room’s window so she was heading towards Ivory’s bedroom now. I stared back for a little bit before poking my tongue out at them and closing the curtains. I left my room to join her. She looked really pissed.

 

“Why is that window so hard to close?”

 

I shrug while she opened the door and turned on the light.

 

Charlie screamed while I just stood there shocked. Simon, Ivory and Orochimaru were encased in sand, all unconscious and bleeding, with three ninja guarding them. Two of them wore the same outfit as the two outside, one of them was a girl with pink hair while the other was a boy with black hair and even paler skin, and the other had dark red hair, wore an auburn cloak with black pants and a grey vest with a ginormous gourd on his back. Sand was pouring out of the gourd and aimed itself at us.

 

“I suggest you surrender unless you want your friends to die.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is done, YAY! Just so you know, I might not be able to update every Sunday now :(.  
> Also I was asked a very important question a few days ago, "Is Naruto genderfluid?"  
> I had no idea what this meant so I looked it up and... I can't decide. If anyone out there is an expert on genderfluidity(?) and reading this please help *pleading eyes*


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noooooooooo! I'm two days late!  
> Why do we still have school? We have the internet now, if we want to learn something we can just look it up.  
> I haven't been able to write lately, I'M SO SORRY. But at least I got this chapter up. *phew*  
> ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER

I look to Kakashi as a scream rings through the neighbourhood. He looks back with his visible eye and nods. We leave the lamppost and enter the house.

 

Kakashi and I had removed the seals while they were at school. It took some time (4 hours) but we got them all down. When they left school Gaara followed Simon home and once he had Simon we left him to get Orochimaru. Sakura and Sai were sent back to the house to search for the scrolls and anything else that we would need to take back. Kakashi and I had to distract Naruto and Charlie to give Gaara enough time to meet up with Sakura and Sai and to formulate a plan to make them come with us willingly.

 

We were right behind them. Charlie had fallen to the floor, staring at Simon and Ivory. Naruto was standing completely still.

 

We could see Gaara, Sai and Sakura too. They were looking at Naruto and Charlie, not giving us a glance but knew we were there. We waited for their answer.

 

Naruto’s head then drooped. We didn’t move, we would once they gave us a verbal answer. Everything was quiet.

 

Naruto’s head snapped up and he was suddenly cloaked in red bubbling chakra with two tails from behind, his female form melting away. One of them shot towards me while the other one charged at Gaara. Just as he jumped out the open window right behind him it split in half and changed directions, one towards the captives and the other to Sai and Sakura.

 

The tail heading straight for me split in two so half of it was aimed at me while the other raced to Kakashi. I tried to dodge the chakra tail but it was just too fast. It hit me in the stomach and sent me down the hallway, through a door and crashed through a window. I landed on my back, the shattered glass digging into my back and my ninja clothes had burnt off where the tail had made contact, my stomach burned with every breath I took.

 

I got up and ignored the wounds, I had been through worst. I entered the house again making sure I didn’t touch the remaining glass in the window.

 

It seemed I had gotten off lightly. Kakashi’s face was steaming, bright red and bloody, his mask fallen to the ground and beyond repair. His hand was severely burned, Sakura was at his side trying to heal him, even though her side was burnt and hadn’t healed it, Sai and Gaara were defending them while Kakashi recovered. Sai’s clothes were also singed but more than mine, he also had a huge burn mark that covered his entire chest and stomach. Gaara’s legs were exposed and steaming, half his hair was burnt off and his left eye covered by raw skin.

 

Kunai covered the floor, all clearly aimed at Naruto but he stood there completely unharmed and feral. His whisker marks had become thicker, his eyes slitted and blood red, his teeth turned to fangs and his fingers to claws. Even though he was still in his school uniform he was still pretty terrifying. If he could give us all severe burns and injuries in just a few seconds he was a force to be reckoned with, considering we were all elite ninja and we had a kage with us.

 

His unconscious friends were hidden behind him, not a grain of sand on them. Orochimaru on the other hand was still encased in Gaara’s sand but he was beginning to wake. Charlie was now ghostly pale and shaking quite violently. She was staring at us with red, puffy eyes that asked _why?_ But then her gaze turned to Naruto and she was clearly worried, she knew about him too so it was expected

 

I couldn’t focus on her right now. Naruto wasn’t to be underestimated.

 

A third tail began to grow.

 

“We can’t let him reach nine tails,” Gaara said as calmly as possible despite the pain he was enduring. “If he does the Kyuubi will take over and we will lose Naruto. And since we don’t have an expert sealing master or suitable host we’ll also lose the Kyuubi.”

 

By the time Gaara had finished his sentence the third tail had grown fully and Naruto attacked. The tails raced towards us again. Gaara’s sand moved to cover us, taking the brunt of the blow.

 

It gave Sakura enough time to properly heal Kakashi’ hand and face and move onto herself. Kakashi summoned Chidori just as the tails attacked once more. He ran straight at one of them. The other two headed for Sakura and me. I made my own chidori appear, Sakura readied her chakra fists, Sai moved to Sakura’s side and began drawing and Gaara tried to call his sand again.

 

We were all about to collide and nothing could’ve stopped it. Almost.

 

“Please,” that’s what made us all stop. It came from Charlie, she had stood up and had trouble staying upright because of her shaking legs. “Please stop. We surrender, we’ll go.” she kept glancing to her bloodied friends.

 

Everyone just stared at her, waiting for someone else to make a move.

 

Naruto’s red chakra vanished. “Fine.”

 

Kakashi stopped his chidori, as did I, and approached Naruto. He stood in front of Naruto, not moving. It lasted a few minutes until he hugged him and squeezing the life out of Naruto.

 

“Can’t… breathe…” Naruto managed to say, causing Kakashi to stop the hug and grab his shoulders instead.

 

“Do you know him, Naruto?” Charlie asked.

 

“I have no idea who this guy is, other than some half Uchiha. Is that really your eye or did you steal it? I honestly didn’t think there were any Uchihas left.”

 

This was really awkward. Barely anyone spoke of the Uchiha Massacre anymore, it was a sore spot for me. Kakashi disregarded the comment and continued squeezing him.

 

“We should probably head back.” Gaara stated and we all walked to the door.

 

“Before we go can I please change?” I stopped and turned. He was still wearing his school uniform but it was slightly charred and the skirt could barely be recognised as a skirt.

 

“You have two minutes. Kakashi, let him go.” And with that I left.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I've been checking my new work, and though I thought it was pretty terrible, apparently some people DO like it! I'm so glad I'm not the only creep out there! Creep hugs just for you guys who did like it!  
> So as promised here are the next two chapters and enjoy.

When I first met Duck butt my first thought was he was a jerk. The minute I had fully changed he glared at me! What did I ever do? All I did was put on my ‘What does the fox say?’ orange shirt inside out and black pants! Yeah I might’ve attacked him and his friends but they attacked first! Maybe not physically but emotionally, like those ads where there’s an adorable puppy that’s injured and they ask for money and your heart’s just screaming “Take it all! Save the puppy!”

 

Speaking of friends, the white haired one, Kakashi, is very…clingy. When I stepped foot into the living room he attached himself to my arm and refuses to let go or tell me why. I know that he knows me yet I don’t know him. Maybe he was sent to spy on me back at the village and he started to like me from afar because of the way I was treated… he looks like an old man so the thought just see med creepy.

 

The others kept their distance from me, which is understandable since I did go at them but again, they attacked first! They’re looking after my friends though, making sure they didn’t have any injuries and cleaning the blood off them but not giving any attention to Mr. Sannin. I’m glad they are, Charlie and Simon are innocent and Ivory can’t handle blood on her clothes, she would freak. Simon and Ivory are still unconscious though.

 

So here we all are in the living room just standing around, not doing anything and listening to the deafening silence. I hate silence, probably because of how loud I usually am. Silence is just too quiet, it’s hiding something that most ignore. The question always is what it’s trying to cover up. So, being me, I have to break the silence.

 

“So, what’s supposed to happen now?” By doing so I gain everyone’s attention.

 

“We’re just waiting for our clones to finish.” The super pale dude said. His name was Sai, right? Wait, did he say clones?

 

“Why do you have clones walking about?”

 

“We’re just doing a final check in case we missed something.”

 

“What are you looking for?”

 

“They’re looking for your scrolls.” Kakashi finally spoke.

 

“Seriously?” Charlie got annoyed. “You’re ninja! You’re supposed to be the most badass people ever and you can’t find some tiny scrolls?! I’m removing your titles of ‘The most awesome people who will ever kill you’!” With that she crossed her arms and started to pout.

 

“Now, Charlie, don’t be so harsh on them. They were losing to me so obviously they couldn’t find the scrolls, which aren’t tiny. They’re actually quite big and heavy.”

 

Duck butt started glaring at me. “Well, why don’t you tell us where they are?”

 

“They’re in the kitchen, duh.”

 

Sakura got up and walked into the kitchen. The moment she was out of sight sounds of metal crashing, glass and ceramic dishes shattering and wood splitting could be heard.

 

“Hey! Don’t just break everything! We worked hard to get all that!” Not really but they didn’t need to know that. “Next thing you’re gonna do is blow this whole place up.”

 

“Yes actually.”

 

“Wait? WHAT?!” I screamed at him.

 

“While our clones were searching they were also planting paper bombs which our clones will activate once we’re far enough to not be caught in the after blast.”

 

“YOU CAN’T DO THAT!” I try to calm down but only a little bit. “What about the neighbours? They’ve probably already called the police already. Once they catch you all, you’ll be recognized as criminals for blowing up someone else’s property and for kidnapping three harmless girls and a geeky boy!”

 

“You won’t be a girl though.” Duck butt replied. “Your hands wouldn’t be free.”

 

“Please, I’ve done it so many times now I can do it with both hands tied. And I can do it faster than you can say ‘supercalifragilisticexpialidocious’.” That was true. I’d tried it before and I succeeded after the third time.

 

“That’s not even a word.”

 

“It is! Look it up.”

 

“Okay then, what does it mean then?”

 

“It means whatever you want it to mean.” Charlie pipes in. “Sheesh, have you ever seen Mary Poppins?”

 

“They don’t have movies like that last I remembered.” I tell her.

 

“Not even the theatrical version?” I shake my head. “So, no Walt Disney whatsoever? Or Pixar? That’s so sad. I don’t think I could ever survive without them.”

 

“It is quite sad, isn’t it?”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Duck butt interrupted.

 

“We’re talking about a movie. Hey, here’s an idea. How about you don’t blow up my house and we can all watch it together? You guys get to see an amazing classic and the house survives.”

 

“I would like to see this Mary Poppins as well.” Sai smiles at me. That was really creepy.

 

“Me too.” Kakashi raises his right hand.

 

“Sorry to interrupt but I can’t find them.” Sakura pokes her head though the doorframe.

 

“I’ll show you.” I walk into the kitchen and head to closest kitchen cabinet with Kakashi still gripping me. I crouched down and opened it up before lifting the thin board at the bottom before lifting the other one. And there were the eleven scrolls, in all their humongous glory.

 

“They were there?” She’s trying to not get too close.

 

“Yeah, I thought you might not have needed my help.”

 

Kakashi just stared at them before dragging me back to the living room.

 

“We are NOT watching ANY movies ANY time soon!” I swear I saw Duck butt’s eyebrows twitch.

 

“Come on, you might like it? Everyone I know loves supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. It’s amazing.”

 

“Careful, Charlie, Duck butt looks like he’s about to blow up. I believe I said I didn’t want my house damaged in any way which includes blowing up, scratching it, burning it and no holes in the walls.”

 

“We’re are going NOW!” Duck butt stomps outside while Kakashi drags me out. Sai picks up Simon and Ivory, Gaara walks out with a sand trapped Orochimaru and Sakura escorts Charlie out.

 

We walked for several minutes before… BOOM! A bright flash followed by smoke and pieces of debris.

 

“I THOUGHT I SAID NOT TO DAMAGE MY HOUSE IN ANY WAY WHATSOEVER!” I yell. “HELP! WE’RE BEING KIDNA-” Kakashi covers my mouth with his hand.

 

“Sorry.” He looks at me apologetically before looking forward.

 

I hate these guys. I should be home with Charlie, Simon and Ivory just singing along to Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious like idiots and not caring if anyone heard how badly we were singing.

 

I look over to Charlie who had put on her green jacket with one of her hands in her pocket. She smiled at me and moved her hand to reveal a white cover and ‘Walt Disney’ in gold. Well now we could torture them all with our horrible voices.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed already I LOVE Mary Poppins! I use that "I can do it faster than you can say Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" all the time. And yes I sing the song too :3. Now click the 'Next Chapter' button, I know you want to >:3.


	11. Chapter 11

“Why are we back at school?” Naruto asks staring at the cream coloured gates that kept them out.

 

“Because this is where we arrived. This is where the jutsu is most powerful since this is where we’re closest back to the Great Nations.” Gaara responded before breaking the gate’s lock with his sand.

 

We had explained everything to the two of how we got here and why we were here in the first place. We might have left out some stuff because we assumed they both already knew.

 

“I’m still confused,” Charlie said, “you said you can dimension travel and stuff and you did it a few days ago yet you all stayed here to get Naruto. If the village didn’t bother looking for him before and didn’t care he was gone, why do you? And anyway wouldn’t it be better if Naruto stayed here? There’s those Actaski people going around and there’s always the possibility Naruto might snap and cause even more harm than good.”

 

“They’re called the Akatsuki.” I corrected her.

 

“You have some valid points there but villages are usually more worried about their military power.” Kakashi replied, STILL glued to Naruto’s side. “Since Naruto suddenly disappeared the other villages decided to attack and refused to acknowledge Konoha as a hidden village. It wasn’t until four years ago that we were accepted again. Many of the other villages had lost their jinchuuriki too until there was only Gaara from Suna and Killer Bee from Kumo left.”

 

Charlie nodded hesitantly. “So why not do the kidnapping sooner?”

 

“I needed time to recover the chakra I lost. Haven’t you been told anything?” Gaara said.

 

“We’ve told her lots of stuff thank you very much.” Naruto pouted.

 

“They have, it’s just I couldn’t wrap my head around it all. Maybe I can now because I’m kinda being kidnapped by the people they told me about? I don’t know. Why aren’t Ivory and Simon awake yet?” She whined.

 

We walked to the top of the school and jumped onto the roof, Gaara had to grab Charlie though but Naruto seemed fine to do it himself. Orochimaru stayed below in his sand prison.

 

“How the fuck can you do that?! It’s not natural!” Charlie screamed.

 

“Be quiet.” I snarl. Why are girls so loud with their squealing?

 

“Sasuke, you shouldn’t be so grumpy.” Sai smiled making my nose scrunch up.

 

“I agree, you can be moody once we get home.” Sakura joined in the conversation. “It’s no surprise that she’s freaked out, this is probably the first time she’s dealt with something like this face to face. Hearing it from someone else is one thing but experiencing it yourself is another.” She then turned to Charlie and started explaining the chakra system.

 

After a few more painful minutes of Charlie and Sakura talking about chakra like they were gossiping, Gaara finally started the process of the dimensional portal jutsu. Or at least we thought he did. There were no changes whatsoever.

 

“Is something supposed to be happening or what?” Naruto asked. He was an idiot, of course something should be happening. Since he calls me Duck butt, from today onwards I shall call him dobe or usuratonkachi, probably both.

 

“Just give me a minute, you all should go underneath so you don’t get caught in the pull.” Gaara says as he closes his eyes.

 

We all jump down with a squealing Charlie. Does no one understand the meaning of ‘quiet’?

 

Sai sets Ivory and Simon against the building. Naruto and Charlie sit next to them and Kakashi finally lets him go to stand with Sai, Sakura and me. Just as he begins to lean against a pole Ivory wakes up with a jolt.

 

“Naruto!” She yells and grabs him. “Kurama was right! There are ninja here and…” she notices us and tries to hide as much of Naruto behind her.

 

“We’re prisoners, Ivory. Calm down.” Naruto gently pushed her off him.

 

“I can see that idiot.” She glared at us like we were the causes of all the problems in the world. “Where’s the red head?”

 

“He’s on the roof above us, he’s a jinchuuriki too apparently and he’s trying to do that jutsu thingy. Also his name’s Gaara, the old man is Kakashi,”

 

“Hey! I’m not old yet!”

 

“The ghost is Sai, the pink haired one is Sakura and over there is Mr Broody or Duck Butt, he goes by either.”

 

“My name is Sasuke.” I replied, I was annoyed at his incompetence.

 

“I find that Mr Broody seems to suit you as does Duck Butt.”

 

“Will you stop calling me that?”

 

“Not until you find a different hair style and change your mood.”

 

Ivory stopped staring at everyone else and focused her attention on me. Whatever she was trying to do it wouldn’t work, whether it was throwing me a death glare or trying to make me squirm.

 

She stopped staring and turned her gaze onto Naruto and fussing with his clothes.

 

“Why do you have this inside out?” she asked him.

 

“It didn’t seem appropriate at the time and I threw on the first thing I grabbed.”

 

“Put it on properly.”

 

“NO!”

 

“I got that shirt for your birthday and you haven’t worn it yet. I want to see it. Charlie, you want to see it too, right?”

 

“It’s that shirt? Omg, I never thought he would wear it! C’mon, Naruto, pretty pretty please? I bet it would lighten this whole situation a least a little.” She pushed her lips forward and fluttered her eyelashes in a pleading puppy face.

 

“If you don’t we will strip you and do it ourselves in front of them, leaving you even more humiliated.”

 

“… You guys are evil.” He gets up. “I’m going around the other side.”

 

“Hold it.” Kakashi says. “You need to be supervised at all times. Sasuke, make sure he doesn’t escape.” His eye tilts a bit signalling a smile

 

Nononononono, you did not just do that. You did NOT just do that, you evil, evil sensei. He must have figured out I had a crush on him when we were spying.

 

I try to brush it off as nothing as I followed Naruto to the opposite side of the building but I was mentally panicking. I can’t handle looking at his bare chest without remembering how I watched him undress earlier this week. I’ll just not look at him but make sure some part of him is in my line of sight.

 

I leaned against the wall, turned my head left and waited for him to finish fixing his shirt. I could hear it rustle as he took it off. I might not have been looking but I could remember what he looked like, damn it. All naturally tan, no marks whatsoever and those abs. Why was I so obsessed with his abs? Curse you, teenage mind!

 

“I’m done, you can laugh and whatever.”

 

I saw a very weird symbol on the front. An orange fox outlined with white surrounded by a black circle with the words ‘What Does The Fox Say?’ surrounded by a bold white outline with nonsense words in black.

 

“What the fuck does all ‘that’ mean?”

 

“Oh, you’re not from here so you wouldn’t get it.” He said with relief. He turned and walked back with me following behind. The relief didn’t last long. As he turned the corner there was a burst of loud laughter.

 

I went back to my spot and stared at the girls who were laughing, if they looked at his shirt they would laugh harder.

 

“Best birthday present ever, it might be a half a year late but it was still worth it.” Charlie said while trying to catch her breath.

 

“Does anyone know what they’re laughing about?” Sakura asked. We all shook our heads.

 

Just then Gaara jumped down from the roof with a troubled look on his face.

 

“What’s gone wrong?” I asked.

 

“Nothing has gone wrong.” Gaara replies.

 

“Then why do you look so concerned?”

 

“It’s because nothing has happened. It seems that when Naruto attacked us we absorbed a little bit of the Kyuubi’s chakra. It has canceled out our own chakra and Shukaku’s leaving us unable to perform jutsus. I don’t know how long this will last but our only chance right now is Naruto.”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Naruto interrupted. “You want me to do the jutsu thingy? I don’t even know how it’s done!”

 

“Then how did you get here?”

 

“That was a spur of the moment thing! You can’t expect me to know what I’m doing at that age and remember everything!”

 

“I can’t demonstrate anything so we’ll have to wait until either Naruto remembers or the Kyuubi’s chakra disappears from our systems.”

 

“That happened to me.” Ivory said. “When Naruto and I first came here I wasn’t able to use my chakra for a month. Just so you know I don’t know how Naruto did the dimension jutsu.”

 

“If that happened to you why didn’t it happen to us?” Sakura questioned.

 

“Probably because Shukaku’s chakra isn’t as severe or wild as Kyuubi’s.” Gaara answered.

 

“So we have to wait a month until we can go back home?”

 

“It could be less,” Ivory supplied, “we were only seven then, just starting our ninjutsu studies. You guys are experienced shinobi, it might take a week for you.”

 

“In the meantime,” Naruto interrupted, “we have nowhere to sleep since you guys BLEW UP OUR HOUSE!” Naruto took a few deep breaths. “We have a possible option though.”

 

“Before you go any further, did you say they blew up our house?” Ivory slowly asked.

 

“Yes they did.” Naruto turned to glare at me. I decided to change the subject for my own sake and my comrades’.

 

“You said ‘possible option’, care to elaborate?”

 

“Mr. Sannin had to have a place to stay, he did somehow get a phone so it’s only logical that he has an apartment or a house. Can we ask him when he wakes up?”

 

“Yeah.” Kakashi butts in, once again grabbing onto Naruto.

 

“Now, why did you blow up our house?” Ivory asked sweetly.

 

Sai decided to answer her after a few minutes of silence.

 

“We couldn’t leave any evidence.”

 

“So there’s nothing left whatsoever?” Ivory asked with a menacing aura surrounding her.

 

“Oh no,” Charlie answered her, “I was able to smuggle out…” She whispered the name of whatever object she had managed to take.

 

Ivory’s mouth began to form a sinister smile and her eyes held an evil glint. “Oh, this is going to be fun.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it folks. I'm planning a scene where Orochimaru's place has a TV and a DVD player and lots of bad singing, I think Sai would join in. Would you guys want that? Let me know! Also should I do a chapter where Tsunade's pov is included? If anything didn't make sense don't be afraid to tell me and I'll try to explain it as best I can.


End file.
